A Case of Mistaken Identity
by kbbandgirl
Summary: Reever overhears Bak describing the person he likes -Lenalee- and thinks that he's talking about Komui. Reever decides to make his move before Bak can. A quick two shot. KomuixReever
1. A Misunterstanding

A/N: There isn't enough KomuixReever in the world. So I'm trying to fix that. Bak is horrendously out of character. This one is a super short two shot.

Reever was about to go into the fiber optics lab, to fetch something for one of his latest projects, when he heard Bak's voice. He didn't want to interrupt anything important so he listened for a moment to see if he should enter or not.

*****

"Bak, what kind of person do you like? I'm sort of curious." It was a girl's voice. Reever thought that it sounded a lot like Lo Fa. Was she going to as Bak out? No, she liked Allen didn't she?

"Well… I guess I owe you for helping me… Where should I begin?"

"What color is their hair?"

"It's silky and black." He sighed happily.

Reever froze. He couldn't mean…

"Oh I know who you mean. They're Chinese aren't they?"

"Ye-yes" he stammered.

"Aw, you'd look cute together! You'd be such a good looking couple."

"Um, thanks." Bak sounded like he was about to faint.

*****

Reever left. He couldn't take it anymore. He'd thought that he had time to plan out his advances, but now he had a rival.

Some small part of Reever urged him to get a transfer request ready. If Komui chose Bak over him, he didn't know if he could stand it.

***** (*giggle* silly Reever, Bak likes Lenalee.)

Reever had been wracking his brain for hours, but he still didn't know how to tell Komui. But now wasn't really a good time.

"SUPERVISOR, DO YOUR PAPERWORK!" He followed it up with a muttered, "why I haven't shot you is beyond me…"

Tears began forming in Komui's eyes and he sniffled, "Reever, do you really hate me that much?"

Reever sighed, he might as well destroy his life himself before Bak could do it for him. "No, I don't hate you. I like you."

A switch flipped in the supervisor and became all smiley, "Yay, I like you too!"

"No I didn't mean that."

"You don't like me?"

"No, I _**like **_you." Reever said, this time placing extra emphasis on the 'like'.

Komui was, understandably, very confused. He stared at Reever, who was preparing himself for rejection, for a full second. Then something in his brain clicked. He gave a little cry of delight and tackled Reever to the ground.

A/N: The next (and last) chapter has the lemon and a quick wrap-up. Look for it soon.

A/N 2: Pease review!

A/N 3: The final chapter of coffee soap will be up before Sunday night. (I had writer's block and this helped me get over it.)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've finished the first chapters of a bunch more KomuixReever fics (But to avoid another situation like this I'm holding off posting them until I have their second chapters ¾s done). My muse is being fickle, she chooses the story she wants to work on (and sometimes she'll just start new ones). Trying to fight her only results in writers block so I've given up.

Reever flinched waiting to be punched, or something, but instead he felt a pair of surprisingly soft lips cover his own. Holly shit! Komui was kissing him!

A flushed and panting supervisor stared down at the blonde with lust glazed eyes and Reever was having a very hard time believing that it was really happening.

There was a very loud crash and several papers flutters slowly to the ground. The pair looked over to see an unconscious Johnny. From the bloody slash on his forehead, it looked as though he'd fainted and hit his head on the desk (he'd have to get that close before he saw the two of them on the floor).

Reever was insanely embarrassed. He covered his face with his hands, praying that the earth would just open up and swallow him. No such luck.

Komui jumped up and hauled Reever to his feet after him. He shot Johnny's limp form a rather nasty look and drug Reever towards one of the experiment rooms.

They had to pass through the main part of the department. Along the way, they ran into Russell who looked extremely puzzled. Hell, he had every right to be confused. Since when did Komui and Reever go around holding hands? Why was Reever blushing? And why wasn't there any yelling or hysterics?

Reever called out as they passed him, "Hey Russell, Johnny fainted in the supervisor's office, can you have someone take a look at him?"

Komui and Reever entered the (thankfully vacant) room, locking the door behind them, and looked at each other uncertainly. Stupid Johnny had ruined the mood.

The seconds ticked away and a blush crept onto both faces.

Finally, Reever couldn't take it anymore, "Ummm….so…"

Komui sighed tiredly and pulled the blonde into his arms, hugging him tightly, "You know that I love you right?"

Reever was stiff at first but soon relaxed into the supervisor's hold, resting his head on Komui's shoulder. They stayed like that for a little while before he finally said, "Well, I do now."

Komui smiled gently and kissed his forehead. The blonde looked up at him curiously. They kissed again, more passionately, and things devolved from there.

It wasn't long before Komui had Reever pinned against a wall and was kissing his brains out. Reever gasped a bit at the sudden onslaught. He gasped and a tongue found its way into his mouth.

The kissing continued, getting sloppier and Komui tried to slip his hands under the blonde's shirt. The tailored fit of Reever's vest kept his hands from traveling upwards. Komui growled at the offending garment making the shorter man shudder and gasp.

The taller man shrugged his coat off and the blond followed suit.

Komui fumbled with the exposed (and hidden) buttons on the Aussie's vest. They quickly decided it would be more expedient for them to remove their own clothing. There would be time to learn the fastenings later.

They got undressed in record time.

Komui latched his mouth onto the flesh of Reever's neck while the blonde finished unbuttoning his shirt.

When they'd finally gotten naked. Komui pulled away for a second to take in the sight before him, he liked what he saw.

There was a desk in the room and he sort of directed Reever to go over t it. He followed and proceeded to dig around in the drawers until he came up with a bottle of lotion. He sat down and motioned him over.

The blonde turned an impossible shade of red but said nothing.

And so a naked Komui ended up sitting on a chair with an equally naked Aussie standing over him, straddling his lap.

Reever heard the click of the bottle and felt the first finger circle his entrance. He looked at the wall determinedly, too embarrassed to do anything else.

Komui was a little disappointed by this, but once he was inside his Reever, all would be well.

Once he had stretched his love to the best of his ability he stole a kiss and pulled the Aussie's hips towards him.

Reever got the message and tried to lower himself onto Komui's dick. It hurt like hell! But it was Komui, so he could deal with pain. His knees gave out a little, dropping him into the supervisor's lap and impaling him.

They both groaned as the taller man's cock brushed against his prostate.

Suddenly years of repressed feelings crashed over Reever and he started viciously fucking himself on Komui's cock.

He couldn't believe it. Komui wasn't complaining, oh no, but he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, threw the blonde on the desk and started screwing his brains out.

Neither of them lasted long. Reever came first calling the supervisor's name and Komui climaxed soon after with a whispered "Reever."

In the afterglow, the older man nuzzled the Aussie's cheek and they exchanged mumbled 'I love you's.

Later, when they went back to work, the other scientist couldn't help but wonder why Reever was limping and holding the supervisor's hand, but they weren't really surprised. It was strange, sure, but it also made perfect sense.

The next day Reever ran into Bak in the hallway. He stopped him, figuring he should get it out of the way now.

"Um, Bak? Well," He scratched the back of his head, "I heard about the person you like and uh, sorry but I'm already dating them."

Bak looked a little startled. "Oh wow, Komui's going to kill you."

"Why?" Reever asked, genuinely confused.

"Even if he trusts you, he isn't going to like you dating his sister. Plus he's in love with you so…."

"Wait…Lenalee?"

"Of course. Who did you think I meant?"

Reever's blush would have put a tomato to shame.

"Wait, you thought…" Bak just sighed and shook his head before walking away.

A/N: Sorry about the whole Johnny thing but I wanted to abuse him a little (he'll be fine), and I wanted to get the "I love you"'s out of the way first.

Now for a little rant that has nothing to do with this story: I'm not one of those people who thinks that Reever is a virgin. Have you seen young Reever? He was freaking adorable (in a scruffy, puppy-ish sort of way). My opinion is that he at least slept with someone (guy or girl, probably girl) in college, I mean come on he's 26! (Granted he probably hasn't gotten any since he started working for the order.) That's my story and I'm sticking to it. (Anaya and I got into this argument in class and we work together, so it carried over into the lab.)Hm… now I have another story idea (but I have other, better ideas so it might take a while for me to get around to it). In the end, we had my whole psychology class arguing about it, even our professor! (because my school is awesome like that)

Reviews are made of love! (and I'd like your take on the virgin thing)


End file.
